


Repair Work

by TFWBT



Series: To Establish Ties [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Sam Winchester/Jack Kline, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFWBT/pseuds/TFWBT
Summary: Sam wants to work with Jack in the room where they had the disastrous training session. Jack's unsure.





	Repair Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I'm already working on my piece in response to 13.05 :)

Jack plans to watch more Clone Wars after breakfast, but Sam catches him in the hall, asking, “Do you want to help me with something?” 

 

It's the first time Sam's asked him that, and Jack eagerly takes the opportunity. “Sure.”

 

“Come with me,” says Sam, and Jack follows.

 

They pass by Sam's room and Jack can't help but remember how it felt to press against the door the night before, Sam's pleasure mixed with his own. He swallows back his desire, but what little remains vanishes when they step into the room where Sam had tried to train Jack to use his powers.

 

It's the first time they've entered the room since that disaster. The sight of it fills Jack's stomach with lead and he stops in the doorway. As much as he wants to believe that Dean was wrong and Sam was honest - it's hard not to imagine that Sam is using him to get back his mother. In a way, Jack understands. He'd do anything he could to get back his own mom. He doesn't want to be Sam's tool though. He'd settle for friendship if Sam refused anything more. It would hurt, but he could do it. He can't be just Sam's can opener. He  _ won't _ . 

 

As he looks at the room, he supposes it’s only a matter of time before Sam presses him to use his powers again. After that incident at the therapist's office, even Dean looks at him differently. Jack's not sure he can replicate it here. In that moment, all he could think was that he had to save Sam. 

 

“I'm sorry,” says Sam. He is, although it's impossible for Jack to tell if he's sorry for the reasons Jack wants. “I forgot our last… session here didn't end well. Do you want to move to the library?”

 

“No,” says Jack as he steps into the room. He can feel that this thing - whatever it is - is important to Sam. 

 

Sam's covered the table with boxes and objects that Jack doesn't recognize. The display is arranged around a bowl next to a cloth covered object and Sam flips open the cloth to reveal two chunks of metal. A deep, strong magic emanates from its core, even though each part has a melted, burnt edge.

 

“This is the Colt,” says Sam. “It's a very powerful gun. There are only 5 things it can't kill in all of creation. Lucifer is one. It can kill Asmodeus, so I'm trying to fix it.” He twists and moves the pieces so Jack can see the shape it used to have.

 

The sight of it tugs some distant memory in Jack's brain. He's seen it before, although he doesn't know where.

 

“I don't know if you remember-” says Sam as a deep grief rolls out of him. “Castiel stole this from us to try to kill Dagon.”

 

In his mind's eye, Jack sees Dagon melt the gun.

 

Sam sucks in a breath. There's a hesitation. Jack can practically feel the heavy question Sam's thinking about asking, but then Sam abruptly stuffs his emotions back inside. He bottles them up so tightly, Jack can't find them unless he searches for them.

 

“I don't know if it can be fixed,” Sam says, “but I gotta try.” He opens up a file folder and pulls out the contents, setting the papers in neat piles on the table near Jack. He names them as he sets them down. “Photos of the gun. Imprints of the carvings. Chemical analysis of the components. Research I've conducted on the history of the gun and all the legends behind it.”

 

Jack eyes the thick stacks of paper. He has no idea why Sam's brought him here. He knows nothing about how to fix the gun.

 

“In order to fix it - or make a new one - we need to know how it works. I found a spell-” Sam pulls one of the books closer to Jack. “It reveals what type of spell has been cast on an object.” He looks at Jack. “What do you know about spells?”

 

“I know they involve magic.” Jack's not really interested in doing any form of magic, but he wants to stay with Sam, so he'll tolerate it. For now.

 

“Yes,” says Sam. “Although you don't necessarily need magic to cast them - just words and ingredients. There are different types of magic, but all magic comes from the same source. It has its own logic, own rules, and it's all around us, like an invisible energy th-”

 

“Like the Force,” says Jack.

 

Sam grins. “Exactly. With magic, if you can figure out the type of spell, often you can figure out the spell itself, especially if you have some of the ingredients.” Sam taps the pieces of the Colt. “Preparing a spell is basically like cooking-”

 

Jack reminds him,  “Dean says I'm not allowed to cook.”

 

“Dean was just mad because you blew up our toaster when he was trying to make BLTs for us. Don't get in the way of Dean and bacon. Or pie.” Sam pauses and looks at Jack more closely. He doesn't need to read emotions to see the reluctance on Jack's face. “I can do this myself.”

 

“I want to help you.”

 

“Jack,” says Sam, softly. “I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready to do. This,” he motions between them. “Won't work unless we're honest and open about our boundaries. Don't do anything just because you think that's what I want.”

 

Jack knows that Sam's not just talking about the use of his powers, but he has no boundaries when it comes to sex - he's ready to try everything and anything. There, he trusts Sam completely. When it comes to the use of his powers, he wishes that he could feel the same. He squares his shoulders and says, “I'm not using my powers.”

 

“You don't need to,” Sam promises. “Anyone can prepare a spell. If you'd like, I can handle the invocation myself. All you'll need to do is help measure and prepare the ingredients.”

 

“Okay,” says Jack, fully relaxing for the first time since they entered the room.

 

“Would you like to grind the pumice?” Sam reaches into a box and pulls out a pestle and mortar. “It needs to be ground to uh…” he looks back at the spell book. “A ‘fine powder’.”

 

“Sure.” Jack eagerly accepts the items, his heart fluttering when their hands brush together.

 

If Sam notices, he makes no reaction. He studies the spell again and selects a bottle from a collection he's laid out on the table. “Spells rarely have exact measures for all the ingredients,” Sam says as he sprinkles oil into the bowl. “Part of that's due to the natural variance in the quality of the ingredients, but I think a lot of it is that spellcraft takes real knowledge and experience for it to be successful. Anyone casting this spell should know the basics of spell work and have a pretty good idea of the portions involved to make it successful. If you're interested, the Men of Letters wrote a few tomes on the science of spellcraft, and I highly suggest reading those before you try a spell on your own.”

 

“Is that how you learned?” Jack's barely paying attention to his own work or to what Sam's saying; it's much more interesting to watch Sam. Sam's got his sleeves rolled up, his forearms bared, and the sight of it is oddly arousing. The men in the videos completely bare themselves, but their bodies don't fill Jack up with wanting the way Sam's mostly clothed one can. Sam's normally under so many layers that this small expanse of flesh is enough to remind Jack of the day in the shower when he saw all of Sam.

 

Sam's explaining the ingredients he's adding to the bowl, but all Jack can think of is Sam in the shower with his hand sliding over his cock; his eyes closed as pleasure dances across his face,  and the water streams over Sam's broad shoulders, running in thick rivets down his chest, his back, his ass, his arms and legs. 

 

Sam tucks his hair behind his ears before he leans down to carefully cut open a thin flower stem. He's explaining the different parts of the flower, but the words aren't really registering in Jack’s brain; they're all headed straight to his trapped cock, which is growing painfully thick in his jeans. Jack adjusts himself while Sam’s distracted.

 

Straightening, Sam looks at Jack and says, “It looks good,” and Jack's head is so full of thoughts of Sam's cock; what it looks like, what it might feel like, what it might taste like, that it takes him a bit to realize Sam's talking about the pumice, which Jack has ground down to ash.

 

Taking the pestle from Jack, Sam sprinkles the pumice over the bowl. “This spell likely needs to be balanced, so I'm going to try to add enough pumice to neutralize the wet ingredients.”

 

“Right,” says Jack, although his eyes are on Sam's strong hands, imagining them sliding over his own body.

 

“Can you hand me the tarsier metacarpals?” Sam points to a box. 

 

Jack hands it over, disappointed when it's big enough Sam can take it without touching Jack's fingers.

 

“Would you like to cut the lotus root?” Sam pushes a tray towards Jack. “I've already dipped the obsidian knife in oil of calamus, so you'll just need to slice it very thin.”

 

“Sure.” Jack needs to do something to distract himself. His cock is hard in his jeans and half of him wants to run to the bathroom to relieve some of the pressure, but more of him wants to stay and help Sam.

 

Sam sets the ingredients in front of Jack and turns back to the bowl. Jack picks up the knife and moves to cut the root.

 

“Woah!” Sam catches Jack's hand. “Sorry, I should've showed you how to use a knife.”

 

Jack's mind is still caught up in the feel of Sam's warm hand against his own when Sam lifts his hand away. Disappointment registers, but is quickly replaced when Sam moves behind him, his arms wrapping around Jack. 

 

“Here's how you hold the knife,” says Sam as he guides Jack's fingers around the thick handle of the knife. Jack is frozen in place; all he can think about is how it would feel if Sam were showing him how to hold his cock instead of a knife. He'd know what to do then too. He'd show Jack exactly how to squeeze it, when to move fast and when to go slow.

 

Jack's heart is pounding in his chest so loudly, surely Sam can hear it. He tries to speak, to talk as if this is just normal to him and his thick cock isn't pressing into the table, but nothing comes out. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips, hypnotized by the sight of Sam's large hands over his own. Sam's hands are like Sam himself: powerful and strong, yet warm and soft, and inviting. 

 

“Always be mindful of where your weapon is pointing. Rock the blade, like this-” Sam demonstrates, his hands moving Jack's lax ones. “While you feed in what you want to cut. The blade should fall well away from your fingers except at the end, when you move slower.” He demonstrates, slowing down the steady fall of the knife. 

 

Jack can't help but be frustrated of the mindful distance Sam maintains between them. Sam's arms are long enough that he doesn't need to press against Jack's back; their hands are the only parts of their bodies touching. Sam's not aroused like Jack is. He's all warmth and affection, his emotions sweet, like sunshine, but it's not what Jack wants. He wants the pleasure thick and heady, filling him until he can't think of anything but Sam’s pleasure mixed with his own aching need.

 

Dean says, “Lunch is ready.”

 

Jack startles and he meets Dean's eyes. Dean is giving him a look as if he can tell Jack's cock is pressed against the table. 

 

“We're almost finished here,” says Sam, his voice steady because, to him, this is nothing, this is normal. He's not the one so hard it hurts. To Jack he says, “You got it?” He removes his hands and picks up another ingredient.

 

“Yeah,” says Jack, already missing Sam's hands. Dean's still staring at him as if he knows Jack's thoughts. Knows how much Jack wants to touch and be touched by Sam. Knows how much Jack wants _ \- needs _ \- his brother. 

 

Jack's cock wilts as fear bubbles up in him. He hasn’t been afraid of Dean since Dean said, “You did good today,” but it's back again. Sam had said that if Dean found out they were having sex, he’d hurt Sam, not Jack, but Jack knows Dean would never hurt Sam. Not on purpose. 

 

Hesitantly, Jack reaches out, trying to judge Dean's emotions, but Dean's hiding his emotions for once, and Jack doesn't dare press inside, lest Dean feel the intrusion.

 

Dean turns and walks away, giving a glance over his shoulder at Jack as he disappears down the hallway.

 

Jack tries to focus on the spell, but all he can think is: Dean knows. Dean's going to kill him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Sam and Jack will be together by themselves next episode! Can't wait! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think; I love reading your comments.


End file.
